Bleach: The Black Dirge
by Kibamaru Kuroyuki
Summary: When Ichigo unlocked his Zanpakuto's Shikai, he gained the power of Kuroaika, the Black Dirge, however, what happened to Zangetsu and Shirosaki? And can the Seireitei truely hope to hold out against Aizen and his Army of Hybrids? Fem!Ken New!ZanpakutoIchi


Welcome! to my First Fanfiction ever Uploaded, I've written more than one, however this is the first I feel is good enough to actually upload to this site, so, please, tell me how it went! It starts in the second half of the Ichigo vs. Kenpachi fight, WARNING!

New!Zanpakuto Ichigo

Fem!Kenpachi

Bleach: the Black Dirge

Ichigo froze, his Zanpakuto held loosely as he looked to the heavily slashed woman before him, her tattered Haori discarded, and her silken hair cut into a loose set of shoulder-length spikes similar to his own…as she held that jagged-edged blade in one hand, and the eye-patch she had formerly worn in the other "This Baby's a little thing I had the Research and Development Department make for me…It's a monster that constantly devours Reiatsu, which means that I can now fight without any restraints at all, and I'm going to pour all of that power…into Defeating you." She declared as the golden Aura around her seemed to fade, and she slashed her Zanpakuto out to the side, cleanly bisecting a building.

_At Multiple Levels_

He didn't know how Kenpachi had done it. The Battle-Crazed female Captain had made one slash…he had just seen one slash, as the building fell into nearly a hundred pieces, how could he- No. He had to win, he wasn't going to just sit down and let this woman kill him, bringing up his blade, Ichigo swept his thumb across the blade of the Guard-less Nodachi, it's pitch-black blade, laced with shallow grooves which became filled with blood, his blood, his determination, his Reiatsu folding, edge over edge, sharper, stronger, focusing itself into his technique "**Shodai Suteppu: Chishio Kamisori**" (1st Step: Blood Razor)

[Cue Bleach OST – Number One]

The two charged, Blades colliding with a resounding crash, and pushing, the impact sending up a dust cloud, which Ichigo swept aside with a swing of his blade, clearing another building, which fell to the side with a crashing impact, continuing his turn, he looked up, Warrior's Instinct saving his life as Kenpachi descended from above, blade held above her head, and the two collided once more, a Golden Skull appearing behind her as her Reiatsu flared, a maniacal grin splitting the woman's face as their blades collided once more, Ichigo's eyes blazing a Cerulean blue as his own Reiatsu, a searing Black with Crimson Edges flared upwards, colliding with the Captain's, his own will personified in the Red-Striped Hollow Mask which appeared behind him , roaring in battle-lust as the two's blades met, and both were blinded by the over-powering pulse of Reiatsu.

Kenpachi steadied herself, bringing her blade up as the dust cleared, revealing a blood-stained Ichigo, standing facing her, his sword held clenched in a blood-stained hand "How can you gain so much strength, when you were so weak at first…?" she asked slowly, curiosity marking her features, surprisingly attractive face, only accentuated by the trio of claw-marks running along her cheek, and her rather…impressive bust held back only by the bandages which were wrapped around her chest, somehow having survived the slashes of Ichigo's Shodai Suteppu.

Ichigo slowly straightened, gripping his sword tightly "That's because…Kuroaika and I fight as a team, our Powers work together…someone fighting by themselves can never defeat that bond." Kenpachi paused, raising her sword to eye level and looking to it, and over it, towards her opponent "Kuroaika, is that the name of your Zanpakuto…? Hah! Zanpakuto are weapons, tools of War, what need should someone have of having to work with a weapon…?" She queried, before bringing her sword down, golden aura once more Re-Forming, and her facial features steeling "Come! Ichigo! This will be the Final Blow, Your Ideals, versus mine, Show me which the Truth is!" She declared, as Ichigo nodded, his own Ebon Reiatsu bursting into the air, sword glowing faintly with its Crimson lines of blood, silent, he lunged, Cerulean orbs blazing as the two approached each other, and struck.

Ichigo fell, blood erupting from his chest, back, every inch of his body spraying it into the air as he collapsed to his knees, Zanpakuto fallen to the ground before him, and a small smile spread across his lips "I'm sorry…Ganju…Hanataro…Rukia…I failed you…" he whispered, before collapsing.

"You idiot…" Kenpachi replied to her fallen foe, stumbling a step forwards as her own blade snapped in two "You…won." She declared, before falling to the ground, the two lying, face to face on the ground, in a pool of their mingling blood.

Kenpachi lay atop the building, Yachiru, her Nee-San, her most precious companion by her side, looking to her Ken-Chan confusedly as the ebon-haired captain rose her shattered Zanpakuto, looking to it, before speaking in a cracking voice "My friend…I've never asked your name, though I know how it feels to not have one…please…if you're still there…speak to me." However, only silence responded to the Amazon warrior, as unconsciousness claimed her, and a sense of loss.

* * *

The white-bodied hollow stood, looking out across the wastes before him, clutched in his hand was a black-edged cleaver with a white body, it's hilt wrapped in Bandages which extended up around his sword-arm "_What…happened_?" he slowly asked, looking inwards, to his Trenchcoat wearing Companion, as the Slaying Moon spoke "I do not know…however, wherever we are, Ichigo is gone, and I can feel hollows…powerful ones, in every direction.

Shrugging to this, the amber-eyed, cleaver-wielding Hollow grinned, hefting his blade "Well, we're free then Old-Man." He declared simply, kicking off from his perch as a fist slammed into it, the rest of the body of his attacker becoming clear, the huge-masked Beast let out a growl "Get back here you little worm!" the Adjuchas roared, leaping after the human-sized prey.

However, this pursuit was brought to a sudden, bloody end as the white-bodied Hollow span, slashing his cleaver across the air before him "_Hahaha! You're dead!_" it declared as a concentrated burst of Reiatsu exploded outwards from the slash, cleaving the Adjuchas in two, as it's blood splattered the Forest's floor, and it's Reiatsu was absorbed into his slayer, who landed with a grin, the white, liquid-like material that created a Hollow's Mask moving over the right half of his lower jaw, taking shape over the flesh.


End file.
